


Secret Is Safe

by NiamhM101



Category: Mission Invisible | I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids (Cartoon)
Genre: Mentions of the series, just the voodoo shampoo ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Trixie and Zero’s secret shower operation, how it began and the events that led to its end





	1. Chapter 1

Of all people Trixie could have found at her bedroom door past nine o’clock at night, Zero was the last person she ever expected to see.

Also she was wearing panda printed PJs, which was a little outside her style.

“Zero? Is something wrong?” Trixie asked, completely confused and bewildered as one would be if their tough as steel friend randomly shows up to their door in the middle of the night.

“I need some help. Can I come in?” the white haired girl asked.

Trixie wasn’t the kind of person to slam a door in your face or laugh at your worst fear if it’s ridiculously funny to everyone else; she wasn’t that type of person.

Heck, even ‘that old bat Macbeth’ said she wasn’t like the other kids.

It was how Zero knew that if she wanted help and didn’t want to be laughed at it made fun of or judged, Trixie was the right person for that.

Yes, they could butt heads sometimes but overall they cared about each other. Trixie was stubborn because she doesn’t want to lose those she considers family, Zero acts tough because she doesn’t want to be alone in the world.

“Did something happen?” Trixie asked as Zero sat down on the chair sitting near the table where Trixie had done her homework before the knock at the door.

“No, it’s just.....it’s kind of personal and you were the only person who I knew wouldn’t laugh at me,” the white haired girl explained.

Trixie day down on the edge of her bed. “I wouldn’t laugh at anyone except Macbeth, or if something’s actually funny but not taken seriously by anyone.”

Zero chuckled. “Yeah. That’s why I wanted to show you before anyone else.”

“Show me what?”

The girl in panda printed PJs turned around then shrugged off her hoodie at the shoulder.

She let her secret out to the only person who wouldn’t laugh, and it wasn’t that Trixie laughed but it was because she didn’t say anything that was the scary part.

“Trix? What’s wrong? Does it look as bad as I think?” Zero asked.

The brunette seemed to snap out of her thoughts. “No, not that. Sorry, I didn’t want to offend you in some way with the question I wanted to ask.”

The white haired girl scoffed. “Trixie you could only offend me by laughing and asking if my mom is Pinkie Pie.”

It was silent for a moment before both girls started quietly snickering.

“Okay, I just wanted to ask if it was a birthmark,” Trixie said when she had calmed down.

“Yeah, it is,” Zero replied as she pulled her hoodie back up. “I don’t know how I got it, but it’s too embarrassing. I didn’t want to show anyone, until I realised the only way I could shower was to ask you.”

“Wait a minute. When was the last time you showered?”

“Don’t worry, Trix, I had one yesterday. But it was risky considering the amount of people there since I had just came out of gym.”

Trixie was silent for a moment. “Are you trying to ask me to help you sneak into the showers?”

“Yes?” Zero could cringe. Maybe it was too much to ask, maybe on this one time she’d think it was stupid, maybe-

“Do you need a shower tonight?”

“What? I.....I don’t think so.”

Trixie smiled, a small kind smile that was confirmation that she’d help out. “Meet me in headquarters tomorrow night when everyone is in bed.”

Zero nearly breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Trix.”

With that she headed off to bed, thankful to have such a great friend to help her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero met up with Trixie at the instructed time in their secret headquarters. It was a little bit weird doing a mission without bringing Vin and Newton along but Trixie was the only one who definitely wouldn’t laugh at her secret.

She didn’t want to risk anything.

“Okay, let’s recap. I’ll cover you on your way in and can continue to cover for about twenty minutes. Is that enough time, I can only push it to five more minutes?” Trixie asked, turning round from the monitor she had been typing away at.

“Yes, it’s enough time,” Zero answered. “If you need to do anything for yourself Trix I’ll understand, you don’t have to keep watch for me when I’m in.”

The brunette waved a hand. “What kind of friend would I be then? Besides, I’ve already done my homework for Mr Soper. Macbeth deserves to wait a few more.....days.”

Zero smirked. “Wow. Little Miss Top of The Class not doing her homework? I’m in shock.”

“Yeah yeah, very funny. Now head down there: Van’s stuck in the bathroom with her beauty routine for another eight minutes.”

“Okay, I’m going. Thanks for helping me out here Trix, you’re a good friend. I mean that.”

Trixie did hide a smile. “Go! You’re down to seven minutes!”

Zero rolled her eyes but smiled herself, and headed downstairs.

..........

She managed to get a five minute shower which in her opinion was more than enough.

Trixie had stayed true to her word and kept watch outside for any unexpected wanderers like Macbeth stalking the hallways.

“Trix is it safe to go? I’m done,” Zero radioed in.

With a quick sweep of the halls Trixie confirmed the way to the girls’ dorm was safe and clear.

“Thanks Trix, I’ve got it from here. You get some sleep, you deserve it. And thanks for helping me out tonight.”

“I’m here if you need me, don’t worry about it,” the brunette promised.

She shut off the monitor and headed down to her room for a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The secret shower operation was going great for a few weeks. Everything worked out with Trixie keeping watch while Zero managed to get clean without exposing her embarrassing secret.

“OW! Hey Trixie! That’s what you call keeping watch? That was close!” Zero snapped through the radio on one particular night.

It had been a rough day of being yelled at by Macbeth for both girls and because of that their attitudes and tempers were on the rise.

“If you showered with all the other girls things like that wouldn’t happen,” Trixie shot back from her position at headquarters, referring to the incident that had occurred just seconds ago when Zero nearly encountered Bertha and had to hide quickly.

Which resulted in her falling from where she hid on something hanging from the ceiling.

She was going to radio in a reply before....

“Hi, Trixie. What are you and Zero doing?” Vin asked.

And the brunette just had to cut off the radio in that moment. Right when their secret operation was about to be exposed.

“Trixie I swear to god I’m going to kill you right after I stuff you in the garbage can if you don’t tell me what’s going on pretty soon,” Zero muttered into her headphones.

Of course there was no response. Of course she had told someone else about the secret. Of course Zero needed to get ready and see which garbage cans were empty at this time of night. Of course-

The door was thrown open.

“He doesn’t know anything, I swear. I’m sorry I cut you off but I think we’re okay.”

Zero breathed a small sigh of relief, it was just Trixie storming through like something had happened and the white haired girl was to blame.

“What was Vin doing upstairs?” said white haired girl demanded.

“I don’t know, he snuck up on me! I had to shut off the monitor so we wouldn’t get caught, I’m sorry,” the brunette explained.

“Did....did you-“

“No, I said it was a routine check. He asked why him and Newton aren’t a part of it so I told him it wouldn’t make sense to have all four of us when it’s a two person job.”

Zero managed to smile. “Thanks, Trix. Don’t worry about covering me tonight, I’ll be fine.”

Trixie raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

She shrugged. “Okay then, goodnight.”


	4. Chapter 4

Trixie and Zero decided to spend as little time as possible together while Vin was trying to investigate them.

It was easy during gym with rugby and the white haired, headphone wearing tough girl getting involved in making sure everything didn’t get too aggressive while the brown haired, green eyed Top Of The Class girl sneaked off to headquarters for some quiet time to do her homework.

If Macbeth was gonna keep being a gigantic pain in the butt then the least Trixie could do is ignore the homework the evil teacher sent out and instead focus on the stuff that’ll actually get marked properly.

And Trixie didn’t mind being alone for a short period of time, it was peaceful and allowed her to get something outside of irritating-Macbeth-related done with.

Her study session lasted about twenty or so minutes before Zero came traipsing up.

“Sorry, Trix. I got kicked out my room by Vin and Newton, they’re investigating something,” she explained.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m done anyway. Do you need help with any homework?” the brunette asked.

“Yeah but just basic checking over, you’re the best one for that job.”

Trixie smiled and slightly blushed at the compliment, before accepting Zero’s homework and looking it over in silence.

The white haired girl pulled a chair up to the table and rested her hands on the flat surface.

“Did you hear about this new business of Macbeth’s being hidden in boogers?”

“In what!?”

The sound of the alarm caused Zero to sit up, and look scary mad.

“I should’ve known!”

...........

Trixie nearly vomited into her trash can when the stench spread into the hallway of the girls’ dorm, after Zero had firmly kicked Vin and Newton out of her room.

“I’m not telling you anything,” she said to her blond haired pal, while collapsing down onto her bed.

“Come on Trixie, if you or Zero need help Newton and I want to know,” Vin answered.

“We’re not in trouble, just stop investigating us!”

“......okay. I’ll let you throw up, because you will.”

“I don’t doubt it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You!? Why you, Zero’s our action figure?”

The brunette and the white haired girl glanced briefly at each other before Trixie could give a reply.

“Not this time, Zero will cover us from HQ.”

A new mission had been suggested to investigate why everyone seemed to be disappearing after taking a shower, and it was also the only thing Macbeth would let anyone do in Soper’s absence.

In an effort to protect her friend’s secret as promised, Trixie was standing in as the field agent in Zero’s place. Mostly because the position might involve having to show her embarrassing birthmark.

And the brunette got more stubborn when Vin further questioned Zero, telling her that if it was about the panda printed PJs that it didn’t matter.

The white haired girl stormed off after that, which rendered the remaining members of the group silent.

Zero didn’t want to be reminded again of the hidden shame on her shoulder, shown only to one person who wasn’t a member of her family.

Well, the family she was related to by blood; she had her Pinkerton family too.

She ended up wandering through the woods and sticking close to the cafeteria and nurse’s office buildings so she wouldn’t get lost, until eventually she could hear a single pair of footsteps heading over.

Too loud to be Macbeth’s, or Newton’s (not that either one of them would be brave/stupid enough to go after her) and there was no way in heck it could possibly be Vin.

“What do you want, Trixie?”

“To apologise,” the brunette answered.

..........

The two girls ended up walking back as they talked.

“If you don’t want to be on the field it’s okay, I can tell them,” Zero said.

Trixie shook her head. “I made a promise and I’m not going to back down on it. But if you’d feel better on the field that’s okay.”

The white haired girl was quiet for a moment. “I don’t think I’m ready to tell them yet, but if anything happens to you I’ll blame myself.”

“Nothing’s going to happen, Zero. Just keep watch with Newton and me and Vin will go down and find out exactly what’s going on, easy stuff.”

It didn’t turn out to be so easy half an hour later, when trouble came in the form of voodoo zombies.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero felt so, so very guilty the very second she got to the showers and Trixie was found unconscious.

“You should have been there, not her! Because of you and your ‘shower mystery’ Trixie’s been transformed into Sleeping Beauty! Except in her case, no Prince Charming’s gonna wake her up with a kiss!”

And Vin made everything a thousand times worse, because he didn’t understand why their friend put herself in that position.

“Where are you going?”

If they didn’t understand and if Trixie couldn’t be woken up then what was the point of staying?

“I’m leaving. I thought you two were my friends, guess I was wrong.”

But of course Trixie had a prepared, pre recorded message if anything happened.

And Zero had to admit the brunette was right about Vin just being curious.

So she decided to keep fighting, if not just for Trixie then for herself and Pinkerton.

“Considering what we’re heading into I think it’s best if I show you my secret.”

And so, Zero did the same thing she did with Trixie; showed off the horrible, pink, pony shaped birthmark.

From the shocked gasps of her friends she knew they’d finally seen it.

“Yeah. Awful, huh?” Her voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

“Zero....I’m so sorry,” Vin said. And it was so sincere and caring, and the two things she couldn’t stand with that tough girl attitude of hers.

“Whatever. Let’s do this thing.”

.............

When it was over, Zero could hear Trixie’s voice through the radio asking Newton what was going on.

She was okay, thank goodness, but didn’t have any memory whatsoever past when she fell in the showers.

But she did know they were able to save Pinkerton.

And that Zero didn’t need their operation anymore.

“A birthmark in the shape of a little pink pony? So embarrassing, even for me. But since you guys didn’t laugh, I don’t mind it. Everyone can see it.”

However there was one more thing to do for Zero and Trixie; destroy the ‘King of Rhythm’ and that irritating triangle shaped piece of metal.


End file.
